Pangeran Tembok Mencari Tunangan
by Bakai Yamato
Summary: Pangeran Tetsuya mengadakan permintaan untuk mencari tunangannya. Bagaimana akhirnya?/Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), Abal, ga pinter buat summary..


[ ]

Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki and this fanfiction belongs to BakaiYamato :p Warn : Shounen-ai, OOC ness, GaJe ness, Jo ness (?), Typo (s), humor bejad, hanya seonggok ide yang muncul ketika menunggu suara ilahi (kumandang azan & bedug maksudnya)

Pangeran Tembok Mencari Cinta

OST - Gunting Terbang (?) :V -by author-  
"Kuambil gunting sepasang~ Ku tengok kiri kanan~ Kulihat Daiki rangkul rangkul si Tetsuya Sepasang gunting pun terbang~"

.  
Pada zaman dahulu kala di istana kerajaan Sempak Kunti, seorang pria berambut biru langit dan pemilik safir aquamarine, bermuka datar sedatar tembok dengan wajah polos nan manis (menurut para seme), Kuroko Tetsuya sedang duduk termenung di bangku taman dikarenakan resah memilih tunangannya -mana yang melamarnya berbatang semua pula, padahal dia sudah berkali2 mengatakan bahwa dia sepenuhnya jantan namun para pelamar tetep ngotot ingin bertunangan dengannya.

waktu itu Kuroko pun mengatakan bahwa dia menyuruh mereka datang kembali minggu depan dengan membawa benda2 yang menurut mereka bisa menyenangkan dirinya, para pelamar pun menyanggupi permintaan Tetsuya.

Dan sekarang adalah harinya, mereka akan datang sekitar jam 1 siang dan itu 1 jam dari sekarang, Kuroko pun memilih untuk duduk diam di taman untuk membaca buku sambil mengisi waktu.

.  
"Shitsurei shimasu-ssu, Kurokocchi para calon sudah datang -ssu." kata penjaga taman berambut kuning, Kise Ryouta, mukanya memang lumayan (sangat sangat) tampan, namun karena dia tidak bisa membantu di dalam rumah jadi Kuroko-sama (ayah Kuroko) menempatkannya di taman (kasian sekali kau Kise).

Kuroko pun meletakkan bukunya di bangku taman dan bergegas masuk ke dalam, 'kompak amat semuanya dateng barengan' batinnya. Setelah melirik para calon dia pun duduk di singgasananya yang berada di depan para calon yang duduk berbanjar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk yang sudah ikut serta dalam acara ini-nanodayo, bukannya aku benar-benar senang tapi memang begitu dialog yang diberikan authornya-nanodayo."kata penasihat keluarga Kuroko bernama Midorima Shintarou plus logat -nanodayo dan tsunderenya, "baiklah, yang pertama silakan tuan Ogiwara Shigehiro terlebih dulu." kata Midorima setelahnya.

Sang pemilik nama pun berdiri dan menunjukkan benda yang dibawanya -seekor kucing. "Kuroko-sama, aku merawat kucing ini dengan penuh kasih sayang, kumandikan kembang 3 kali seminggu, dan perawatan terbaik, kujamin tak ada penyakit di dirinya, karena sepertinya anda menyukai hewanlah aku merawatnya, sekarang maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Ogiwara panjang kali lebar bagi dua /lah -Tetsuya hanya bertampang datar seperti biasanya dan menjawab,

"Kuhargai usahamu, namun karena kau sudah merawatnya seperti itu sepertinya dia sudah menempel padamu, lagipula aku punya anjing bernama nigou, sepertinya takkan cocok dengannya. Ah ya, kemampuanmu merawat hewan sepertinya cocok jadi pengurus nigou." Kata Kuroko dengan tampang datar dan kata2 menohok hati, Ogiwara tau itu maksudnya 'tidak' dan dia berlalu dengan tampang kusut.

"Ekhem ekhem, berikutnya tuan Takao Kazunari-nanodayo." kata Shintarou lagi.

Takao pun berdiri tegap dan menghadap Tetsuya, "Kuroko-sama, sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud lancang, namun sebenarnya aku tak ingin melamar anda." Kuroko pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ya, sebenarnya saya ingin melamar Shin-chan, penasihat anda. Karna itu saya membawa- "

"Maaf, Midorima-kun itu sudah menjadi penasihat Kuroko dari generasi ke generasi (lah, berarti udh tua dong :V). Kau, keluar sekarang." kata Kuroko (masih dengan tampang datar sedatar tembok) memotong kalimat Takao, Takao tadinya tidak mau dan duduk membantu namun akhirnya dia digotong ke luar istana dengan entengnya dan ditendang tanpa belas kasihan oleh keamanan keluarga Kuroko, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"ekhem ohok ohok, baiklah berikutnya tuan Aomine Daiki-nanodayo." kata Midorima melanjutkan.

Aomine pun langsung bangkit dari duduk dan langsung menunjukkan barang yang dibawanya -majalah Mai-chan

"Tetsu! aku tau kau pasti suka-"  
"Tidak, terima kasih, enyah kau dari hadapanku, Aomine-kun." kata Kuroko cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Aomine dan seketika jatuh titan dari langit(?) bernama Murasakibara (?) menindih manusia dakian (?). Lalu dia buang ke tempat sampah manusia yang sudah penyet tersebut.

"Ohok ohok ekhekhekheemm, selanjutny silakan tuan Mayuzumi Chihiro-nanodayo." kata Midorima sambil memijit pelan lehernya.

Mayuzumi pun berdiri dengan tenang, dia menunjukkan barang yang dibawanya -oh, light novel ternyata. Sungguh normal. Tapii kenapa sampulnya serem begitu?

"..Light novel kah?" tanya Kuroko.  
"...Um." jawab Mayuzumi "...Ceritanya tentang apa?" tanya Kuroko lagi "Pembunuhan, yandere, misteri, horor, gore, dan semacamnya. Kudengar kau suka buku dan akhirnya aku membeli buku ini, karena ceritanya menarik." jelas Mayuzumi, memang mereka dekat karena gemar membaca buku, tapi masa' Mayuzumi gak tau kalau Kuroko takut akan hal-hal kayak gituan?

"Gomen, Mayuzumi-kun, aku hargai usahamu. Namun maaf aku tidak bisa menerima buku itu." kata Kuroko, masih tampang datar sedatar tembok. Mayuzumi mengerti dan langsung berbalik dan keluar tanpa diketahui para insan disana, karena yang tau dia pulang sambil menangis dengan wajah kusut dan sudah hampir kehilangan hawa keberadaannya hanyalah dia, tuhan, dan author. (Ah, sekarang readers juga sudah tau *digampar Mayuzumi gara2 bongkar aib*)

*bek to istana*  
"Haaah, akhirnya tidak ada yang berhasil." kata Kuroko sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ketika dia hendak kembali ke kamar, tiba2 pintu istana didobrak (emang bisa ya? -anggap aja bisa-) dan muncul seorang berpakaian royal, berambut merah, memiliki warna mata berbeda dan membawa gunting di tangan kirinya. Kuroko tadinya ingin menyuruh Murasakibara memanggangnya namun begitu dia melihat sesuatu yang pemuda berambut merah itu bawa, Kuroko pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Kuroko-kun, dijalanan tadi ada tawuran antara #teamchitoge dan #teamkosaki . Namun untunglah aku berhasil menjaga vanilla milkshake ini agar tetap segar sampai tiba di istanamu." kata pemuda berambut merah tersebut, Midorima mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro, raja gunting yang dicurigai sebagai titisan iblis. Midorima mau mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang berbahaya namun dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Kuroko sudah menempel pada Akashi untuk meraih-raih vanilla milkshake. Setelah mendapatkan dan meminum minuman segar tersebut, Kuroko berkata dengan mantap. "Dengan ini, aku mengatakan bahwa Akabane Karma-kun adalah tunanganku." dengan wajah datar.

.  
Eh?  
Coba koreksi sebentar.  
"Umm, Kuroko-kun, siapa Akabane Karma?" tanya pemuda berambut merah. "He? bukankah itu anda sendiri? Aka-head-san?" kata Kuroko dengan tampang polos.  
"Iie, kau salah sangka, aku Akashi Seijuroo si raja gunting." kata Akashi sambil nyengir dan menunjukkan guntingnya. Kuroko manggut-manggut, rupanya tadi dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan Midorima. Dia pun mengkoreksi kata-katanya tadi.

"Dengan ini, aku menyatakan bahwa Akashi Seijuroo adalah tunanganku. Dengan janji bahwa dia akan membawakanku vanilla milkshake setiap hari." kata Kuroko. Akashi pun tersenyum, "Yes, of course Tetsuya darling" kata Akashi dengan nada menggoda dan Akashi serta Tetsuya berciumam mesra di hadapan Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara yang masih berstatus jomblo, dan sekarang jadi tambah ngenes.

~Owari~

[A/N] Yoo, Ohisashiburii~ saya masih anteng nongkrong di fandom KnB jadi wajar lah isinya nistain Kuroko dkk (meski fokus ke akakuro, ewkwkwk) jaa, silakan kritik dan saran :9


End file.
